Just Like Heaven
by Denburrito
Summary: Work in his local hospital is Toris' life. His brothers are always trying to find him a girlfriend, but when they take 'I have no room for a woman in my life' literally and set him up with another man, everything takes a turn for the worse. (RussLiet)


Just to let you guys know, this story _is _mostly based on the movie Just Like Heaven (Hence the title) so I'll just say, that I don't own the title or storyline, nor do I own these Hetalia characters and what not.  
>When I was thinking <em>'This is a cool idea, but who should I pair?' <em>when I first had the idea, I made it RusLiet definately because of the fic 'Love, Insanity?'. Because of this I absolutely love the idea of Toris as a nurse/doctor or anything of the like. That fic can be found here - _.net/s/5752342/1/bLove_b_bInsanity_b _I really reccomend you read it! *w*

There will be future chapters relatively soon, but the more reviews I get on this chapter, the faster I will update!~

* * *

><p>"Come on. I don't need a woman in my life, Eduard. Stop pushing me into these blind dates you set up." Toris whispered into the phone. The staff room at the hospital was quiet and the last thing Toris needed was some nosy intern poking around in his private life.<p>

"I know you don't need a woman, Toris. You've told me many times. That's why… Raivis and I found a… Guy for you this time…" He mumbled. Toris could tell he was getting embarrassed and waiting for Toris to start yelling, even though he wouldn't. He couldn't raise his voice to his little brother, no matter what he did. Though this was pushing it.

"What?" Toris couldn't hide the shocked tone in his voice, though he did manage to only raise his voice to it's normal level, before reverting back to a whisper.

"Have you even met the guy?" He asked after taking a moment to calm himself.

"… Well, no… He's a friend of a friend and…" Eduard sighed, "Oh, give him a chance, Toris! I hear he's a really nice guy." Toris tangled his index finger in the phone chord while he thought.

"Yeah but… I- I guess it couldn't hurt to give it a try" He finally gave in, though he was sure this could never work out.

"Yes! Thank you, Toris! You won't regret it~" and with that, the younger brother hung up. Toris sighed in defeat and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, I've been here for 14 hours, I may as well finish my shift and then I'll try to sort things out with Eduard." He tied his hair back with a thin yellow elastic and then set to work.

Giving orders left, right and centre, Toris was in the zone. Immersed in the nightly happenings at the hospital, which were surprisingly lively compared to the empty streets outside. _'This patient needs another dose of morphine' 'This patient needs to be prepared for their surgery in a few hours' 'This patient needs their wounds re-dressed' 'This patient needs a room change because they keep shamelessly flirting with the patient next to them'_ And as pure as his intentions were, Toris really wanted to help these people, they were all just _'This patient'_ or _'That patient'_ to him.

"Elizaveta, I'm sorry to hand this duty on to you, but _this patient_ needs to be taken off their life support. Permission came in from her family late yesterday evening and they're all downstairs waiting." He looked apologetically at Elizaveta as she nodded sullenly and walked off to do the task she'd been set. As sad as it seemed, Toris approved of letting the family choose if they would let their loved one go, if they had been in a comatose for a reasonable amount of time and showed no signs of improvement. His thoughts were interrupted as a rather feminine voice broke the silence.

"Like, slow down honey. If you don't have a break instead of treating the patients, you'll be one." Feliks, Toris' apprentice called from the staff room where he was kicking back with a cup of coffee and his feet on the table Toris walked into the staffroom and sat down next to Feliks.

"I know, Feliks. But I'm so damn tired, if I don't keep going at full steam, I'm gonna fall asleep on the job. And falling asleep won't get me that promotion."

"Okay then." The polish intern sighed "Go do your job then." Toris smiled and stood up.

"Thanks for understanding, Feliks." He said before walking out of the room to continue his work.

* * *

><p>The shift timer clocked over to it's 26th hour and Toris yawned in response.<p>

"Is it really over now?" He mumbled feeling more tired than he ever remembered.

"Toris!" A confident voice resounded in the now quiet hallway as Alfred, (Or Dr. Jones, as he was supposed to be called because of his rank, but he was friendly enough with the timid Lithuanian to be called by his first name. Besides, 'Dr. Jones' just made Toris think of Aqua, and Alfred was definitely no Barbie Girl) his boss approached him. Once Alfred was standing directly in front of Toris, he turned and gestured for Dr. Kirkland to come over as well.

"I think both of you know what this is about" Alfred looked at each of them in turn to see their response.

"Yes sir. This is about the new job offer isn't it, Alfred?" Was Arthur's response while Toris just nodded timidly. Well, I thought I should inform you that, there is only one spot, and I have decided to give it to you, Toris. Arthur's previously excited mood deflated and he just stood there with him mouth open, though he couldn't force the words out. Toris did the same thing for a little, but his shocked expression soon broke into a grateful smile.

"Th-Thank you, sir!" He stammered. Arthur glared at him briefly before forcing a small smile and shaking Toris' hand.

"Congratulations, comrade. You deserve it." He said politely

"Thanks for being so great about it, Arthur. I'm sorry you missed out, but I'm sure there will be more opportunities to come." He smiled apologetically at his peer, and while the smile was returned, it was far from genuine.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought! and remember, more reviews = faster update!<p> 


End file.
